


Get A Room

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [12]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Elorcan drunk kiss PLEASE CONGRATS ON 400 :))))
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Get A Room

Elide spun and spun, a little bit past tipsy but not yet drunk. The solid mass of man behind her kept her steady, his broad hands catching her whenever she faltered.

How she loved the feel of those hands as they danced. It set her skin aflame.

Elide turned in Lorcan’s arms to face him, throwing her arms around his neck. Because of his height she was just able to link the tips of her fingers. Elide just used it as an excuse to pull herself closer to him.

Lorcan bent down so that his lips brushed her ear. “Can I kiss you?”

The whisper of his breath on her skin made her shiver and Elide gave Lorcan a coy smile before she nodded.

The kiss was hot and opened mouthed, and a little messy.

Ok, so maybe Elide was a little drunk. At least it seemed Lorcan was equally so, the fact he was actually dancing should have been evidence enough.

Lorcan’s hand pushed on the small of Elide’s back, pushing her impossibly closer.

The whoops and jeers of their friends sounded around them on the dance floor. Elide blindly flipped them off over her shoulder.

There was more ruckus and over it all Elide heard Rowan yell, “Get a room!”

Elide decided that wasn’t such a bad idea.

She broke the kiss and grabbed Lorcan’s hand, pulling him off dance floor. Then within 5 minutes they were nowhere to be found.


End file.
